Inuyasha at DinoRex
by Sae Kaiba
Summary: This is a story of the Inuyasha gang (except Shippo) going to DinoRex for fun. And of course everything goes wrong.
1. Getting There

Hello and welcome to Inuyasha at DinoRex! My friend Kagome and I had a lot of fun and way too much time to write this. I think we need a hobby... but that's another story. Ok, so wh don't we get you started. Warning: Please keep your hands and legs inside the vehicle at all times. And if you're Miroku, for once in your life don't touch Sango... Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Chapter 1- Getting There It was an ordinary day in Kagome's era, except Sango had been staying with her for a while. Because, Sango wanted to know what it was like in Kagome's era (and of course get away from Inu Yasha and Miroku). But they became very bored one day and decided to include Inu Yasha and Miroku in their daily plans. This won't turn out well. Kagome: "I am very bored today," Sango: "Thank you captain obvious!" Kagome: "All I'm saying is that I'm bored," Sango: "And all you did was reword what you just said!" Kagome: "Then how about we do something?!" Sango: "What if we do something with Inu Yasha and Miro- not Miroku," Kagome: "I was gonna say, are you gonna be that brave?!" Sango: "Whatever, why don't we just go see if they wanna do anything?" Kagome: "Ok," Sango and Kagome got ready and headed for the Bone Eaters Well. Let's just hope that Inu Yasha isn't too surprised to see them. Inu Yasha: 00 "What the hell are you doing here?!" Kagome: "Nice to see you too, Inu Yasha!" Miroku: "Sango!!!!!!" hugs Sango Sango: "Hi Miroku," punches Miroku in the head Miroku: rubs head "As I always say, love hurts," Sango: "How about love kills?" punches into hand Miroku: "NO! I'll pass," Sango: "Alright then," Inu Yasha: "So, what do you want?" Kagome: "We want you to come to a fun place in my era," Inu Yasha: "And why would we do that?" Kagome: "Please Inu Yasha, for me?" bats eyelashes Inu Yasha: "Fine, whatever," Miroku: singing "I'm going with Sango somewhere! Over the rainbow! Skies are blue!" Sango: "How 'bout black and blue!!!" punches out Miroku "We're ready," dragging Miroku In Kagome's Era Kagome: "Welcome to my era," Inu Yasha: "It smells like humans," Sango: "Maybe that's because humans live here!" Miroku: "Wha?" Sango: punches Miroku again "He should be out until we get there," Kagome: "Let's get into the car," Inu Yasha: "What's a c-c-car?" Sango: "A car is what people in Kagome's era use to travel," Inu Yasha: "Why not travel by foot, like we do?" Kagome: "Because we don't have to!" Inu Yasha: "Ok, ok! Don't get all nippy!" Kagome: "Whatever!" Gets into the driver's seat of the car and slams the door Sango: "Ok, Inu Yasha, you go sit there," points to the back seat of the car Inu Yasha: "Fine," tries to get in "This crappy barrier won't let me in!" about to scratch car door Sango: "No, no! Inu Yasha you open it, like so," opens car door "I'll help you later," Inu Yasha: "Stupid car!" gets in "Now what!?" Sango: "You put your seat belt on! Here let me get yours," grabs seat belt and puts it around Inu Yasha," Inu Yasha: "Why are you strapping me down?!" starts to squirm Sango: "That's to keep you safe while your in the car," Inu Yasha: "Safe from what?" Sango: "From flying out of the car, now shut up and we'll be on our way," slams door, scaring the crap out of Inu Yasha "Now for him," throws Miroku in the seat next to Inu Yasha and does her best to buckle his seat belt, then gets into passenger seat Kagome: starts car and drives Inu Yasha: "This thing moves fast!" Kagome: "Shut up Inu Yasha and let me drive!" Inu Yasha: "You mean you are controlling this beast?!" Kagome: "Inu Yasha, the car is not alive! Now no more talking!" Inu Yasha: slumps into his seat 15 minutes later Sango: "We're here!" Inu Yasha: "Great," looks around and sees a building with the words "DinoRex" Kagome: "Get out of the car Inu Yasha!" gets out of car and starts walking towards DinoRex Sango: "KAGOME!" Kagome: "What Sango?!" Sango: "That," points to Inu Yasha's ears Kagome: "Oh, perfect," Sango: "What about a hat or something?" Kagome: "Sure," Inu Yasha: "Wait? What?" Sango: "Here," puts a red hat on Inu Yasha Inu Yasha: "What the heck is this?!" yanks off hat Sango: "It's a hat, and it's just to cover your ears. If you don't where it, you'll scare the people inside," Inu Yasha: puts hat back on "Stupid human rules" Kagome: "Let's go!" grabs Inu Yasha's hand and pulls him through the parking lot Sango: "Great, I get him!" looks at Miroku "Hmmmm" punches him in the head Miroku: "Ahhhhhhh!" gets up, gets caught by the seat belt and flies back down Sango: "We're here," takes off Miroku's seat belt "Move!" grabs Miroku, drags him through the parking lot, following Kagome and Inu Yasha Miroku: being dragged "This...ow.....is...ow.....the...ow....place?" Sango: "Yes, now shut up and let me drag you," [A/N: And that is chapter one! I know know, Sango is really mean but I based her after me a little... ok a lot.... and Kagome is kinda based after my friend who helped me write this. So yeah, I love this kind of comedy so get used to it.] 


	2. The first problem

Welcome back! You're reading more... that's good.... you're very brave... I like you... not like that I have a boyfriend! Jeez... ok well back to my story. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Chapter 2- The first problem Inside DinoRex Kagome: "Four people," Worker lady: "Ok, 20 dollars," Kagome: "Here," hands the lady money Worker lady: "Thank you," stamps Kagome's hand "Sir, can I have your hand?" Inu Yasha: "Why?! You already have two of your own!" Kagome: "No, she wants to put a mark on your hand, so you can go in," Inu Yasha: "Oh, I knew that," give lady his hand Worker lady: "Your hands," Sango: gets hand stamped Miroku: gets hand stamped Everyone goes to the counter to get unlimited ride bracelets. [A/N: You know so they can go on ride without having to use tickets.] Kagome: "Can we get four unlimited ride bracelets?" Counter guy: "Sure, here you go," hands Kagome four paper green bracelets Kagome: "Thank you," Counter guy: "That will be 12 dollars please," Kagome: "Sure, ok," gave him a 10 dollar bill and two one dollar bills Counter guy: "Have a good time!" Kagome: "Here I'll put yours on Inu Yasha," puts bracelet on Inu Yasha Inu Yasha: "What is this green crap?" Kagome: "It'll help you get onto rides, ya know fun things, now shut up!" Inu Yasha: "Yeah, yeah fine," Sango: "Guess I'll put yours on Miroku," Miroku: "Please, be nice and gentle Sango," Sango: "Sure, here ya go!" straps bracelet as tight as possible Miroku: "Ow! My circulation, ow!" Sango: "You don't even know what circulation is!" Miroku: "So! My hand is turning red!" Sango: "You'll live, for a while," straps on her bracelet Kagome: "Sango! Miroku! Come on, we're going on the roller coaster!" Miroku: "Say what now?!" Sango: "A dragon that's been cut open, and you sit inside it while it spins and moves on a track..........fast," Miroku: "Why would anyone want to ride that thing?" Sango: "Because I am," Miroku: "Me too!" Sango: "Ok then," Kagome: "Inu Yasha and I will sit together, and Sango and Miroku will sit together," Miroku: "Yay!" Sango: "Figures," Inu Yasha: "Remind me again why I'm going on this," Kagome: "Because you'll enjoy it, and for me," gives Inu Yasha puppy dog eyes Inu Yasha: "Oh yeah," The roller coaster stopped and the people got off. Some people stared at Inu Yasha and Miroku, but they stopped. Inu Yasha and Kagome got in the first seat, Sango and Miroku got into the second seat. Kagome: "We shoulda gave Inu Yasha and Miroku different clothes," Sango: "Don't worry, we'll be fine," getting her leg felt by Miroku "If you would stop that!" Smacks Miroku Kagome: Gets in front seat "Here, we put this on us so we don't fall out," puts metal bar over them Inu Yasha: "How does this help, it isn't even locked!" Kagome: "They lock it in a minute! Now put it back on or it won't lock right!" Sango: "We put this on so we don't fall off. Even though I really want to see you fall," puts metal bar over them Miroku: "O.....Ok," Miroku is scared, you can see him shaking The guy presses the lock button to lock the bars. And what do ya know, Inu Yasha had the bar up to high and it locked about half a foot above them. Kagome: "Great! Now we might fall out!" Inu Yasha: "Whatever," Kagome: "I'll bet you whatever!" slaps Inu Yasha in the head Inu Yasha: "Ow!" The roller coaster starts, Kagome is doing her best to hang on the bar. Inu Yasha couldn't care less. Miroku is "trying" to hold onto Sango, but she keeps pushing him off. The roller coaster goes up the hill and goes down fast then back up, fast! Inu Yasha: "Ahhhhhhh!" falls off and lands on the track where the fastest curve is Kagome: "Inu Yasha watch out!" Inu Yasha: "Huh? Oh, ok! Huh?!" Inu Yasha's foot is caught in the track Miroku: "Ha! Inu Yasha is gonna get run over by the dragon! Ha!" Sango: "If you don't shut up you'll join him!" Miroku: "Yes Ma'am!" Kagome: "Inu Yasha!" Inu Yasha: "Uh oh!" gets hit by roller coaster at full speed The guy running the roller coaster realized this and stopped the roller coaster immediately. This caused Inu Yasha to go flying off the roller coaster and on the tracks again. Random guy: "That poor guy," Random lady: "I hope he's alright," Sango: "Lady's and gentlemen, that man is suffering from a brain disorder. I don't know what its called, it's too long for me to pronounce. But it causes your brain to like deteriorate. He's got it too," points to Miroku "Just not as bad, I think," Kagome: "Oh, nice save Sango," says sarcastically Sango: "Hey, you try to make up a disease for Inu Yasha off the top of your head, it's hard!" People walked off the roller coaster talking amongst themselves about Inu Yasha and his "brain disorder". Worker guy: "I would appreciate it if you four would not come back on this ride," Kagome: "We are so sorry, we'll go somewhere else," drags Inu Yasha off the ride Sango: "Sorry, let's go Miroku," Miroku: "If we have caused you any inconvenience, any at all," Sango: "NOW MIROKU!" Miroku: "Coming Sango," runs to her, really fast [A/N: Yeah, fun, fun, and more fun... we're just getting started people.] 


	3. Safe violence

[A/N: Wow you're here again, you just get nicer and nicer. So, you wanna read more? Kewl. Alright then since you asked... even if you didn't... here's the next part of my story. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Chapter 3- Safe violence Kagome: "Why don't we try something more safe, like bumper cars," Inu Yasha: "We're getting into the car already?" Kagome: "No Inu Yasha, bumper cars is a ride," Inu Yasha: "Whatever," Miroku: "Sango, will you sit by me?" Sango: "Fortunately this ride is one person to a seat," Miroku: "Awwww," They got in line for the bumper cars, waiting for their turn. They got to see the other people go on the bumper cars. Miroku: "Isn't this game a little violent?" Sango: "Sure, but it's safe violence," Miroku: "Safe violence?" Sango: "Yeah, see those black things around the cars, they keep you from getting hurt," Miroku: "Well ok, if your sure," Kagome: "Come on it's our turn!" They got in, Kagome helped Inu Yasha get his seat belt on. Then Kagome got in her car and got her seat belt on. Sango got her seat belt on and told Miroku how to put his on. Yeah, like she'd even go near him to buckle his seat belt. Miroku did his best to buckle it, little did he know Sango and Kagome had planned something. Mwhahahaha! Kagome: "Alright it's starting!" Miroku: "Oh god!" Inu Yasha: "Heh," Sango: "Let's go!" The ride began and people were bumping each other. Inu Yasha and Miroku didn't know how to work it. Kagome: "Oh! Inu Yasha you move those levers forward to go forward and backwards to go well, backwards!" Sango: "Same for you Miroku!" Miroku: "Ok!" started moving around Inu Yasha: "This is actually......fun," Kagome: "Oh my god! Inu Yasha I can't believe you said that!" Inu Yasha: "Yeah, well.......Miroku what are you doing?!" Miroku: "Falling!!!!!!" falls out of the car Sango: "Yes! Finally! Let's get him!" Miroku: "NOOOOO!!!!!!" Kagome: "OH YEAH!!!!!" Miroku: "I will not live to see tomorrow!" Inu Yasha: "Is there a hidden agenda here?" Sango: "Just keep running into the wall and let us do our stuff!" Miroku: "Ahhhhhhh!" gets crushed in between Sango and Kagome's bumper cars "I'm 'n 'ain!" Kagome: "I'm sorry what was that?" Sango: "I think he said crush me!" Miroku: "NOOOOO!" Sango and Kagome backed up to hit Miroku at full force. Then Inu Yasha came behind Kagome and got knocked out of his seat and car and fell into Sango's lap! Inu Yasha: "Uh, hi Sango," Sango: "GET OFF!!!!" swerves bumper car and heads for the wall "HAPPY TRAILS!" rams into the wall and sends Inu Yasha into the center of the building. Where he landed on some poor "innocent" lady in the crowd. Lady: "Get off you pervert!! You stupid man, coming on to me like that!" pushes off Inu Yasha Miroku: "What'd I do?" Kagome: "Not you, Inu Yasha!" Miroku: "Oh, hey but I'm the pervert of the story!" Sango: "He's right ya know!" Kagome: "Yeah, we only need one pervert in this story, I guess we'll have to get rid of one!" Miroku: "Yeah, that's right," Sango: "Uh-huh, and since you're the closest one.......GET 'EM!" Miroku: "Ahhhhhhh!" Kagome and Sango rammed Miroku as hard as they could, causing him to cry like a baby. Then they stopped, because they actually felt sorry for him, for a few seconds. They picked him up and threw him out of the ride, he crashed into the vending machine causing a pop to fall out. Worker guy: "Please don't come on this ride again, we don't have good insurance," Sango: "Yeah yeah. Our revenge is done anyways," Miroku: "Ow..." Kagome: walks over to vending machine "Hey, free pop," Sango: "Yeah, maybe each time we want pop we should just throw Miroku at the vending machine. It simple, funny, and free," Miroku: "Maybe for you," Kagome: "Duh," 


	4. Misunderstandings and the himalaya

[A/N: Yo! Having fun yet? To tell you the truth I would have a headache.... but that's just cause my friend Ukyou only has two volumes.. loud and louder... god I need asprin. Alright while I go get some you can read. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Chapter 4- Misunderstandings and the Himalaya They walked around to find Inu Yasha, they finally did. They really didn't expect this. Inu Yasha: "I'm sorry lady!" Lady: "Yeah, sure!" Inu Yasha: "I would never come onto an ugly lady like you!" Lady: "Is that so?" takes out pepper spray and sprays Inu Yasha's clothes Inu Yasha: "What was that for ya hag?" Sango: "Yeah, she could've at least sprayed him in the eyes or asked me to," Lady: "For this!" lights a match and sets Inu Yasha's clothes on fire Inu Yasha: "Ha! My clothes are flame proof!" Kagome: "Uh, Inu Yasha. She lit the non-flame proof clothes on fire," Inu Yasha: "OH MY GOD!" Miroku: "W T F ?" Kagome: "Water Tree Flowers?!" Sango: "Yeah, but it also means," whispers into Kagome's ear Kagome: smacks Miroku in the head "Not in front of the kids Miroku!" Sango: "Also that's Nanaki-chan, Momo, and Sae's joke! Don't steal swear word jokes!" Miroku: "Ok Sango," Inu Yasha: running around DinoRex "Put it out! Put it out!" Kagome: "Like we want to," Sango: "Got any hair spray?" Kagome: "Hair spray?" Sango: "Uh-huh, we can burn him to a crisp!" Kagome: "Sorry it's in my other make up kit," Sango: "Crap," Inu Yasha: "A little help!" Kagome: "What should we do now?" Sango: "Well, we should at least put him out," Kagome: "Why?" Sango: "You wanna partner on the Himalaya, don't you?" Kagome: "Good point," grabs a giant pitcher of coke that was on the table near her and pours it on Inu Yasha, who might as well be called "BBQ Yasha". Inu Yasha: "It was about time!" Kagome: "You're welcome!" Miroku: "So what are we going on next Sango?" Sango: "Personally I'd like you to go through a paper shredder, but we'll go on the Himalaya instead," Miroku: "What kind of demon is a Himalaya?" Sango: "It's a bunch of little demons hooked together, they spin around in a circle really fast and then spin in the opposite direction really fast, then it's over," Miroku: "Is that it?" Sango: "Yes, it's fun, come on," drags Miroku to the Himalaya Inu Yasha: "Now that I'm able to move without hurting, what are we doing next?" Kagome: "We're going on the Himalaya," The four of them ran over to the line for the Himalaya. Inu Yasha seemed impressed by how fast the ride was going, Kagome was excited about going on, Miroku was scared to death and was holding onto Sango, Sango was really annoyed and punched Miroku in the head. Then it was their turn to go on the ride. They showed the guys their bracelets and got in. Kagome and Inu Yasha sat in a yellow car and Sango and Miroku sat in a green car. Kagome: "Oh yeah! I love this ride, this is gonna be so fun!" Inu Yasha: "Yeah yeah," Miroku: "I don't know about this," Sango: "You can leave, I don't mind at all," Miroku: "But then you'll be alone, I'll do it for you Sango," Sango: "Oh yeah poor me, all by myself with no one to bother me and I'm happy. Should you leave that would never happen, boo who," Miroku: "That's why I'll stay!" Sango: "Yeah yeah, shut up, I'll put on our seat belt," puts seat belt on Miroku: "Look, this seat belt binds us together, for it knows that we belong," Sango: "Or maybe it's here for me to strangle you, for it knows that you shouldn't be allowed to live," Miroku: Really isn't listening and has a weird smile on his face Sango: "Why even bother to get a bit of knowledge in that thick head of his," Kagome: "I wonder what Sango and Miroku are talking about," puts on their seat belt Inu Yasha: "Trust me, you don't wanna know," Kagome: "Alright, whatever," The ride began and it started picking up speed, and what do ya know Sango and Kagome were on the side that got pushed on to the other side. [A/N: In other words Kagome is pushed against Inu Yasha and Sango gets pushed against Miroku.] Inu Yasha: "Kagome? What are you doing?!" holding Kagome to keep her off of him Sango: "Oh god!" trying to push away from Miroku Miroku: "Awwww! I want what they have!" Sango: "He's trying to keep her off of him! Sure then why don't we?" Miroku: "Nothing is ever right between us," Sango: "And that's a bad thing?" Miroku: starts crying loudly Sango: "Oh shut up!" pushes Miroku so hard his head that it smashed into the entrance gate," Miroku fell out of the Himalaya just as it started to go backwards and of course Miroku was right on the tracks. So of course it ran right over him and crushed his thick head. Inu Yasha: "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Kagome: "Inu Yasha you are so insensitive!" pushes Inu Yasha off of the ride, he gets run over too Inu Yasha: "OW! CRAP! OW!" Sango: "Well well, mashed Miroku and scrambled Inu Yasha! Please dig in!" Kagome: Laughing hysterically "I am a little hungry! laughs again The ride came to a quick stop, with Kagome and Sango laughing and Miroku and Inu Yasha, I wanna say, close to dead. Worker guy: "Would you kindly exit your friends and yourselfs away from this ride!" Sango: "Yeah yeah, we know the routine!" drags Miroku off as Kagome dragged Inu Yasha Kagome: "Could we try to go on a ride without getting kicked off?" Sango: "We brought Inu Yasha and Miroku didn't we?" Kagome: "Good point," 


	5. Eating and fighting

[A/N: (Sigh) Now that my head isn't about to explode I can continue. So, ya like my story thus far? You wanna read more? You into it? You like double half calf hazle nut columbian roast coffee with a twist of lemon and a splash of nonfat milk?... just asking.... ok let's go. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Chapter 5- Eating and fighting Inu Yasha: "I'm hungry!" Sango: "Well you should be, you just got your stomach flattened by the Himalaya," Miroku: "I'm hungry too," Sango: "Fine! We'll get pizza! Go sit down at the eating area!" walked over to the food counter Kagome: "Come on you two," walks Inu Yasha and Miroku to the eating area Sango: "Um hi, I'd like to order a large cheese pizza," Counter guy: "Two cheese burgers?" Sango: "No, I want a large cheese pizza!" Counter guy: "Right, a large pasta," Sango: "NO! I WANT A LARGE CHEESE PIZZA! YOU MORON!" Counter guy: "Alright, you don't have to yell, sheesh, I'll get your pizza, it will be ready in 10 minutes," Sango: --;;; walks to eating area and sits next to Miroku Miroku: "Hi Sango!" smiles and puts his left hand on the table Sango: "Move your hand Miroku!" Miroku: picks up left hand off the table Sango: "The one on my knee!" Miroku: moves hand quickly Counter guy: "Miss! Your pizza is done!" Sango: "Thanks, coming!" runs over to the counter Counter guy: "That will be $10.50 please," Sango: "What?!?!" releases that hidden knife in her right sleeve "How about I take the pizza or I cut your head off?" Counter guy: "Ok! That works fine!" Sango: "Thank you," pushes knife back into place and takes the pizza Miroku: "Yay! Go food, go food! takes a piece of the pizza and begins eating Sango: "Miroku how did you learn how to eat pizza?" Miroku: Eating and not listening Kagome: "He stole some from that kid over there and just shoved it in his mouth," Kid: "Daddy! That mean man took my pizza!" Dad: "I'll get him son!" cracks knuckles and walks over to Miroku Kagome: "Uh Miroku, I'd watch out!" Dad: "This will teach you to mess with my son!" punches out Miroku Sango: "I see," staring at Miroku who is now unconscious on the floor Inu Yasha: Studying the pizza and then shoved it in his mouth "Hey, this human food ain't too bad," Kagome: "Well I'm happy you like it Inu Yasha, just don't make a mess," Inu Yasha: Not listening and making a mess Kagome: --;; "Of course" Miroku: "Man, that made me look like a total whimp, I'm glad Sango wasn't watching!" Sango: Laughing with Kagome "And when the dad came over and beat the crap out of Miroku!" laughs again Miroku: "Aw man! I must think of a way to make Sango like me," starts thinking " I've got it!" walks over to Sango Sango: Still laughing Miroku: "Uh, Sango, did you ever think of getting married and having kids?" Sango: -- "No," Miroku: "What if you met the right man, a man who would do anything for you, be your devoted slave, what would you do then Sango?" Sango: "I would pity them," Miroku: "Oh," tries to pick up his drink but spills it, all over Sango "Oh my god! Sango I'm sorry!" Sango: "Miroku! I will kill you! This will not come out of my kimono easily!" Kagome: "No it won't, that was coke!" Inu Yasha: "Why don't you just where your demon slayer outfit?" Sango: "Let me think Inu Yasha, no! The people here don't know about demon slayers!" Inu Yasha: "Well that sucks," Kagome: "Wait Sango, I have an extra outfit in my trunk, you can wear that!" Sango: "Thanks Kagome!" runs out and comes back five minutes later in an ugly black dress --;;;; Inu Yasha: "Bwahahahahaha! You look like an idiot!" Sango: "Uh! One more word and your dead!" Kagome: "Sorry, it's kind of big, but it's all I got," Sango: "It's big and ugly!" Miroku: "I think you look great in whatever you where!" Sango: "Your opinion means nothing!" Kagome: "Well, let's play some games! They're always fun!" Inu Yasha: "Fine, I don't give," Miroku: "Games!" Sango: "Wahoo," Kagome: "I'll take Inu Yasha and Sango, you take Miroku," drags Inu Yasha off Sango: "Why does God do this to me? Today he appears out of the clouds and says I hate you Sango!" Miroku: "Why are you talking to yourself?" Sango: "Why are you a complete idiot? No one knows, now shut up and come on!" drags Miroku off Miroku: watching some kid play a game Sango: trying to get away from Miroku Little boy: "Why are you dressed like that?" Sango: "Like what?" Little boy: "Like your going to a funeral, why are you dressed like somebody died?" Sango: "Oh, heh, just wait," Little boy: "Mommy!" runs away Sango: "Heh heh," [A/N: HAHA! I did that to a kid once... I forgot what he said to me but I did say it. Wow... good old days.... ugh I am not old... but that's not the point.. ugh! Whatever, see ya later. I need a double half calf hazle nut columbian roast coffee with a twist of lemon and a splash of nonfat milk.] 


	6. Playing games

[A/N: Hi... yeah I'm kinda running out of things to say. I think hell just froze... Oh well! Anyway here you go.] Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Chapter 6- Playing games.... Inu Yasha: Watching Kagome play a shooting game "So the point of this game is to destroy?" Kagome: "Well yeah, pretty much," Inu Yasha: "Now that's a game for me!" takes gun from Kagome Kagome: "Inu Yasha are you insane?! You don't know how to play, you could damage the machine!" Inu Yasha: Not paying attention "Damn! I have to kill that guy!" pulls out Tetsusaiga Kagome: "Inu Yasha no!" Inu Yasha: Strikes the machine with the Tetsusaiga "Ha! I win!" Kagome: "Inu Yasha you idiot! You just destroyed the machine!" Inu Yasha: "So," Kagome: "So! What if people saw the Tetsusaiga? What if we have to pay for breaking the machine?" Inu Yasha: "Don't worry, no one saw us," Kagome: "How can you be sure?" Inu Yasha: "Look, everyone is at that corny show," points to a big stage where all the people are Kagome: "Well you lucked out on that one, but what about the broken machine?" Inu Yasha: "I got it covered!" runs over to a guy, grabs him and drags him to the broken machine "Could ya hold this for me?" gives the guy a crow bar he found behind he machine Guy: "Uh, sure," Inu Yasha: "Great!" runs over to the manager Guy: "So, you dating that weird guy?" Kagome: --;;; "Why do you ask?" Guy: "Well if you're not........" Kagome: "No way! Get a life!" Inu Yasha: "Yeah, that's the guy who broke the machine!" points to the guy with the crow bar he gave him Kagome: "WHAT?!" Guy: "YEAH! WHAT?!" Manager: "Come with me, you're so paying for that!" drags guy away Guy: "NOOOOO!" Inu Yasha: "See, I told ya!" Kagome: "Oh brother, let's go find Sango and Miroku," Miroku: Playing a game "Yay Sango! I won a piece of paper! Look!" Sango: "Excuse me while I go find a container for my joy," sarcastically Miroku: "I'll go with you!" Sango: "Please don't!" Miroku: "Well fine, but what is this paper for anyway?" Sango: "It helps you win stuff, if I were you I'd pick something called an "on contact detonating bomb," Miroku: "What does it do?" Sango: "Trust me, it will make sure no girl rejects you again, because you'll be dead," Miroku: "Wow! Cool! That will help our relationship!" Sango: "Yes it will," Kagome: "Sango! Miroku!" Sango: "Hey Kagome, nice to see ya," Kagome: "We're going on the play place, it's gonna be so fun!" Inu Yasha: "Yeah, fun! We get to battle in there!" Kagome: "I said NO battling in there! God, do you space out every time I talk to you?" Inu Yasha: Spacing out Kagome: "That answers my question," Sango: "Whatever, I guess we got nothin else to do," Miroku: "As long as I can be there with Sango," Sango: Whispering "Kagome, do you think we could stun gun Miroku and throw him in a pick up truck heading for the North Pole?" Kagome: "Creative, but I don't think so," Miroku: "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go have some super duper fun!" Sango: "Please, please let me stun gun him! He said super duper for god's sake!" Kagome: "Calm down Sango, I swear that place could be a battle ground if you want!" Sango: "Get ready for a world of hurt Miroku!" Miroku: Spaced out "Huh? Did someone say my name? Aw well," walks to play place with Sango Inu Yasha: "Kagome, after we go on the…the…tall thing, I wanna go," Kagome: "Home? Mine or yours?" Inu Yasha: "Just somewhere I can rest, trust me, after everything that's happened, you get it," Kagome: "Yeah, let's go have fun!" Inu Yasha: "Yeah sure," walks to play place with Kagome Kagome: "Wait, did Miroku and Sango already go in there?" Inu Yasha: "OOOH, how cute, they went in together," Familiar voice in the distance: "Miroku come here, I want you to jump through this hole," Another voice: "But Sango, there's a sign there that says "don't jump through, could result in death," Inu Yasha: "I stand corrected," Kagome: "Come on, we can go find them," Inu Yasha: "Yeah whatever," [A/N: Hehe, wouldn't it be awesome if there were actual holes like that. That could keep me entertained for hours. I am gonna go round up everyone I hate and push them in that hole! HAHA! I think I'm going Sadist.] 


	7. The play place

[A/N: Yay! I am back! Well actually I'm Andi but thtat doesn't matter. As you can see plenty of things have gone wrong today at DinoRex. But this one will take the cake. And believe me the problems don't end at DinoRex and... well you'll see later.] Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Chapter 7- The play place Sango: "Miroku I said walk that way!" Miroku: "But you're not going in that direction!" Sango: "No, really?" Miroku: "I wanna stay with you!" hugs Sango and feels her ass Sango: "UH! YOU PERV, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Miroku: Screams like a little girl and runs away Kagome: "Isn't this cool?" Inu Yasha: "Yeah it actually is," punching a punching bag Kagome: "Hey Inu Yasha, let's go somewhere else," Inu Yasha: "Way ahead of ya Kagome," Kagome: "Inu Yasha! Get off the roof, you can't be up there!" Inu Yasha: "But…I'M KING OF THE PLAYGROUND!!!!!!" Kagome: "Uh! I really couldn't care less! pushes Inu Yasha off Inu Yasha: "accidentally" falls off the entire play place Miroku: "Did you hear that Sango?" Sango: "Yeah, come on, let's check it out," runs over to the edge to look Miroku: Sees Inu Yasha "Bwahahahahaha! Look at Inu Yasha!" Sango: "The idiot, he needs balance practice," Miroku: "Uh huh," feels Sango again Sango: 00 "PERV!" pulls out her hiraikotsu and smashed Miroku in the stomach with it Miroku: Flies into a nearby wall with a huge thud Kagome: "Huh?" Inu Yasha: "What the hell?" Sango: "Uh, whoops," Everything around them started shaking, in a matter of seconds the whole thing collapsed! Everyone in the play place fell hard, they were all fine though, except Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Kagome of course. Manager: 00 "My beautiful play place! Who did this?!?!" Everyone pointed to Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Kagome, oh no, they were in huge trouble. (Outside DinoRex) Manager: "AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACES AGAIN!" Sango: "Yeah well, screw you too!" Kagome: "Hope ya choke!" Sango: "Let's get into the car!" Miroku: "Could you help me? I was unconscious the last time I was in it," Kagome: "Sure," opened the door "Now you sit there," points to seat Miroku: "Ok," sits down Kagome: "Good, now I put this on to keep you safe," puts on seat belt Miroku: "Wow, this sure holds you down, what's it protect you from?" Sango: "From flying out of the car! Now shut up!" gets into the driver's seat and puts her seat belt on Inu Yasha: "Let's go!" Kagome puts his seat belt on Kagome: Gets into the passenger's seat "Sango, are you sure you can do this?" Sango: "Relax Kagome, you're hands are way too shaky from the fall," Kagome: "That's true," hands shake ;;; Sango: Starts the car "Hey, I'm doing fairly well," Miroku: "In everything you do my darling," Sango: -- "Uh huh," [A/N: Oh yeah it just gets better and better. Personally I like the part that comes up next the best. I wonder what you'll think....] 


	8. The gas station

[A/N: Alright, this is where I think the fun begins! But you know... only I could come up with this... I mean me and Kagome of course! Hehe, I better go before she kills me.... again,] Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Chapter 8- The gas station 3 minutes later Miroku: "Hey Sango, can you show me how to drive?" Sango: "No!" Miroku: "Please?" rubs her leg Sango: 00 "That's it!" takes off seat belt and attacks Miroku in the back seat Miroku: "AHHHHHHH! Have mercy!" gets strangled Kagome: "The car!" Inu Yasha: "I got it!!!!" grabs the steering wheel Kagome: "We're all doomed," Sango: "Die, perverted scum!" Miroku: "WAHHHHHH!" Inu Yasha: "This ain't too bad," spinning steering wheel insanely Kagome: "AHHHHHHH!" gets thrown forward Sango: "Huh?!?!" gets thrown onto Miroku Miroku: "Heh heh," grabs Sango Sango: "Uh, die!" strangles him again You see, Inu Yasha was driving, well I wouldn't call it that. I would call it, uh, suicide! He was driving as straight as a person drawing a straight line in a pick up truck on a road filled with pot holes with little animals (mainly squirrels and gophers) biting at the tires! Understand? Me neither................screw you! Inu Yasha: "Oh my god!" crashes car into a curb Kagome: "Oh great, this isn't even my car!" Sango: "Well I feel better actually," Miroku: "Huh? What's that smell?" Sango: "Uh, if your asking then it's nothing," Miroku: "No, I really smell something," Inu Yasha: "Hey, I smell it too, uh, what is that?" plugs nose Kagome: "Huh? OH MY GOD! IT'S GASOLINE! RUN!" Sango: "Aw crap!" They all ran out of the car and right after that the car exploded! Bits and pieces of the car flew into the air and the rest was getting scorched by flames. Miroku: "Uh Sango?" Sango: "Huh?" Miroku: "How did you fit your hiraikotsu in your, uh, dress?" Sango: "I found some magic that came minimize and maximize objects," looks at dress, takes it off and now in her demon slayer outfit Kagome: "Well, I'm in deep shit, that was my mom's car! Guess we'll have to walk," Inu Yasha: "Finally, I've been wanting to walk!" Miroku: "Oh goody," Sango: "God Miroku, you have the vocabulary of a four year old!" Kagome: "Come on, it'll take us a good thirty minutes before we get home," Inu Yasha: "If you ride on my back it won't take long," Sango: "But we're in Kagome's era, remember?" Inu Yasha: "Oh right," fixes his hat [A/N: Which miraculously stayed on his head, I don't know how! Shut up!] They started walking along the sidewalk, oh, don't worry, they were on a deserted road when the car exploded. I'm sure community service people will clean that right up. ;;; Then, they finally came across a gas station, they figured they could rest there or get a drink for a minute. Sango: "Finally, more human life!" Miroku: "What's wrong with my human life?" Sango: "Don't get me started, plus, I left my list of "Miroku's worthless abilities" in our era," Kagome: "Let's see if we can get a drink or something," started walking to gas station the others followed her Inu Yasha: "So, what is this dirty place? It smells like your car before it blew up," Kagome: -- "Glad you noticed. This is a gas station, people get stuff for their cars here," Inu Yasha: "Then why are we going here, your car isn't really with us anymore," Kagome: "Yeah, but they sometimes sell food and drinks here," Sango: "As long as there's stuff there that's useful I'm happy," Miroku: "Like me!" Sango: "Actually things that are the exact opposite of you," followed them to the gas station Inside the gas station Kagome: "Hello sir, do you mind if we rest here for a while?" Guy: "Sure, take what you like school chick," Kagome: -- "Uh-huh," Guy: "What about hat boy, wannabe king, and armor prostitute?" Sango: 00 "I'll give you prostitute you cheap son of a!" about to attack him Kagome: "Sango! Whoa, chill!" ran in front of Sango to restrain her Miroku: "Yes, and I have no desire to be king," Sango: "Actually you should be a king," Miroku: "Really?" Sango: "Yes, the king of garbage in Antarctica," Inu Yasha: "Hat boy?!?!" Kagome: " Uh......he's just complimenting your hat," Inu Yasha: "Yeah, well he can compliment my foot up his-" Kagome: "INU YASHA! Eh-em, let's calm down," Guy: "Your friends are violent ones, but that girl, she's something else," Kagome: "Sango?" Guy: "Is that her beautiful name?" Kagome: "Oh boy," Miroku: "But Sango I want the chips!" Sango: "But Miroku, that aerosol can is much more healthy," Kagome: "Excuse me," runs over to Sango and Miroku "Sango will you stop?" Sango: "Fine, but I'm not the be you should be talking to," Kagome: "Huh?" sees Miroku about to eat the aerosol can "Ahhhhhhh!" runs over to Miroku and grabs can Miroku: "Hey, that's mine, get your own," Kagome: "Miroku, this stuff is poison!" Miroku: "My Sango would never!" Kagome: "I beg to differ," Guy: "Hm, looks like I have competition with this Miroku," walks over to Sango Sango: "Hello, what do you want," Guy: "Uh, hi, uh, Sango. Your pretty," Sango: "Gee, thanks, I'm flattered. Now if you enjoy the shape of your head and don't want it disfigured I suggest you step away from me in the next five seconds," Guy: Runs back to his counter "Seems she wants to play hard to get," Inu Yasha: "I want the ramen and the coke!" Kagome: "Yeah, sure, bring it to the counter, then give the man this green paper, k?" Inu Yasha: "Yeah, ok," walks over to the counter "I'll have this stuff. Here," hands guy Kagome's money Guy: "Ok, thank you. Hey wait," Inu Yasha: "Hm?" Guy: "What can you tell me about Sango?" Inu Yasha: "Well, she's a dem- uh she's a girl," Guy: -- "Besides that, how old is she? Family? Friends? Pets?" Inu Yasha: "Heh heh, well I think she's 15 or 16, she had a mom, dad, and brother, but they were all killed, we're her friends, she has a pet, uh, cat named Kilala, and Miroku loves her like a moron," Guy: "That Miroku has got to go," [A/N: Ah ha... the plot thickens... ok.. well I'm hungry now... so I'll see ya later.] 


	9. Getting home again

[A/N: Alright, now that I'm stuffed why don't we begin again? Here's where Sango gets to have her fun.] Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Chapter 9- Getting home again Inu Yasha: "Right," walks over to Kagome "Kagome, that guy is creeping me out," Kagome: "Don't worry, we'll be outta here in a few minutes," Miroku: "Sango?That guy keeps staring at you," Sango: "Good for him, people deserve to look at this face," Miroku: "He isn't looking at your face, try lower," Sango: 00 "When I'm through with him he won't be able to see!" walks over to guy Guy: "Hello Sango," Sango: "You dirty freak of nature!" punches the guy out Kagome: "Huh? Oh crap, let's go!" runs, the others quickly follow Sango: Stops and does something that I don't know right now Kagome: "Sango! Come on! We gotta go!" Sango: "Ok!" laughs then runs to Kagome Kagome: "What were you doing?" Sango: "Me? Nothing Kagome," gas station blows up behind them Inu Yasha: "Cool," Miroku: "Whoa," Kagome: "Sango!" Sango: "Heh heh, why don't we continue walking," They kept on walking until they finally came to Kagome's home. They were really happy to be there, kinda. Inu Yasha: "Finally!" Kagome: "Home at last!" Miroku: "Can't breath," Sango: "No kidding," choking Miroku Kagome's mom: "Oh, welcome back you guys, did you have fun?" Inu Yasha: "I'm gonna go die now," walks away Miroku: "I need to catch my breath," walks away Sango: "I think I'm going to go pass out, excuse me," walks away Kagome's mom: "Well ok, Kagome, how was it?" Kagome: "It could've gone better," Kagome's mom: "Where's my car?" Kagome: "Well, that's one out of the one hundred things gone wrong," Kagome's mom: "What do you mean?" Kagome: "Mom, the car blew up," Kagome was sent to her room until the end of the day, and then she had to get a job, and do extra chores until they could buy a new car. Sango, Miroku, and Inu Yasha went back to their own time. The three of them were ready to sleep for about a year. Except for............. Shippo: "Hey guys! How was your fun day?" Inu Yasha: "Where, in hell?" Miroku: "Sango and my love grew ever more stronger," Sango: "So did my punch!" punches Miroku in the head Shippo: "In hell?" Inu Yasha: "That's what I decided to call DinoRex!" Shippo: "DinoRex, what's that?" Inu Yasha: "The new hell," Shippo: "Next time I'll go with you," Inu Yasha: "Trust me, there won't be a next time!" Miroku: "Look Sango, a beautiful sunset," Sango: "Miroku, that's a squirrel on fire," Miroku: "Tomato tamato," The End (for now) [A/N: Hehe! So what did ya think? Awesome right? Ya I know! Well stick around I am creating another Inuyasha story soon! I really hope you enjoyed this! I had so much fun writing it! See ya around!] 


End file.
